


Kyàlithea

by Relvich



Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [4]
Category: FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Draconic Language, Drip AU, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, Memory Magic, and feels like the only way out is to make it so she can't feel anything?, even though your best friend of before would rather die?, minori pov lets shake it up a little!, ohhhh feels, so that's nice, so you know that feel when one of your best friends' been wiped of everything she is, yeah minori does now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: in which the butterfly comes for the winter and is greeted not by comforting glitterfrost but by iceshadow and void.
Relationships: Kythea Frostfang & Narumi Minori (Fangan Academy)
Series: winter is only desolate when it's yours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688005
Kudos: 3
Collections: Round 1: Fantasy on the Demiplane





	Kyàlithea

She is expecting an answer, for one.

No, not even that, she is expecting barbs returned with swords, a comfortable back-and-forth in this hellworld where she is _useless_ and _used_ and _oh gods Alona -_

She is expecting some comfort in normalcy, screw her. Hells.

So she expected an answer. Because who she went to -

_Kyàlithea._ The Watcher, the one who knows before things are said, the one who Knew and then knew, and then knew her. Her…

friend.

Even a look would have been answer enough, a smirk, a raised eyebrow.

_Nothing._

_“Kyàlithea?”_ She waves a hand in front of her face, rudeness was never a barrier between them anyway, “Hello, demiplane to Ky. You haven’t ignored me this much since…” Ever, actually, never.

she is staring blankly right through her, eyes frosted with disrecognition and muted with static, and there is a frank unease rising in the butterfly; is this a web? is this some trick by that _spider,_ a lure into a trap made to suck her dry of word and meaning and _unlife?_

...No. It’s not her style, and she had never liked her and Ky’s... _friendship._ Much. And she’d always had a way of denying what she did not _like._

Alright, heavy hitters first. Like always ~~but not now?~~

“Ky, you’re scaring me.”

_Still. Nothing._

Okay, new plan, new plan is trying not to panic right here right now. Yeah.

_Breathe._

“Okay, the silent treatment, I see how it is. I relapsed, real, _real_ bad, okay, I get it. I… wow. I killed Alona. But at least the relapse was _your_ girlfriend’s fault, so.”

the void in her eyes was too deep, too strong, too magnetic she can almost _taste_ it in the air, just like Ky taught her to, a feeling almost comforting ~~terrifying!~~ for its familiarity and it is wrongwrongwrong on her, the girl that always felt-saw-watched too much, knew too much, _was_ too much for a certain little ghost-girl if she was reading this right.

“Kyàlithea. Ky, look at me. Look.”

she did look, but she was not Watching. that didn’t matter. she would be.

《Worry-sound. _Watcher_ you are not watching. Not friend-fighting me, not-yourself.》

There is a pause that is staunchly not a flinch, but her eyes become more aware, a bit of fog clears.

drip.

drop.

“what.” She croaks, one voicebox so rusted through with disuse, Meniria cannot even begin to imagine the rest of them, “i. i don’t. anymore.”

Suspicion and confirmation are two entirely different beasts, so it seems, and suddenly there was a butterfly seething with rage. _Winter came for the butterfly. Alright, well now the butterfly’s gonna come for the winter, for the shadow, for this fucking_ game.

“What.” she begins and oh isn’t that funny? they’ve always been mirrors of each other, “Did she do to you?”

drip. question, recognition.

answer.

“oh. she didn’t. not this.” her voice was flat and held none of the lyrical lilt it’d had when she’d been alive and for some reason this made Minori want to punch her. “this. was all me.”

_Oh. Oh I see._

So that last rage was _wintry_ in comparison to this; this crowns’ fire within her because first of all, what the _fuck,_ what the _fuck, okay,_ this was the one that made her strive to be better before she even _wanted_ to be, before she knew she _could_ be, whose culture and pride and _self_ was steeped in it like tealeaves, and she just,

second of all.

she threw it away. so.

she was expecting an answer.

she guesses a reason would be good enough.

“All you and all, huh?”

She is _seething_ she is boiling suddenly she understands all those _stupid_ metaphors because if she had blood anymore surely it’d be _singing_ with fire and fury and her name doesn’t even _end_ in a Thea.

the final pieces of the rust in her draconic snap into place. she is fluent, she is fluid, she is burning and flowing and carving like waters against a canyon,

《 _Fireblood, just-truth-turnedinverse; you- you- me- mirrors-shatter, shattering, glassdust toashtoflame,_ 》

For a moment she almost expects a remark, snide and cruel in its _friendliness_ that no, that didn’t taste quite right, you’re not exactly a _word-chef, Meniria,_ you’ll get there but stick to the Fantasy Easy-Bake, but _no,_ because this wasn’t the _Watcher,_ this was just.

a.

shadow,

“you understand that i do not know what you are saying, Minori.” her head cocks to one side, _disgustingly_ reminiscent of normal, “why do you continue?”

a. _shadow._

《 _Wrongme. Still… mirror._ Still mirror. Just before-me. Just…》

“It’s… it’s nothing, Kythea.” She is so weary. “Just…”

Just. Inverse. Dragons make more sense now. If every time they made a friend… if every time something happened and they were angry like _this…_ no wonder they were antisocial outside their own people. How did they _function?_ “It’s nothing. Go back to…” Staring at a wall? Waiting for Miyako? Waiting? _Watching?_

Too much. Too soon.

Like a flash fantasy, a memory, a time that _tasted_ of this, this right here, right now, trying not to get crushed under this sudden _weight,_

_I can’t even ~~See~~ wear my glasses right…!”_

Suddenly she understands giggles of hysteria.

“Just… go back to looking, Kythea.”

“yes.

goodbye, Minori.”

_Minori._

Yeah. Goodbye, _Watcher_. May your breath warm. _~~Cool. May it cool, may you regain your bite, my ...friend.~~_

...she was expecting an answer.

~~she got one.~~


End file.
